Gorefield
Garfield, otherwise known by fans as "Gorefield", is a monstrous, gluttonous maniac and the main antagonist of the creepypasta video game Lumpy Touch and a minor antagonist of The Maestro Among Us. In The Maestro Among Us, Garfield is voiced by Frank Welker. Personality Unlike the cynical, egotistical, but otherwise well-meaning original version of Garfield, this version of Garfield is heartless, psychotic, greedy, selfish, and disgustingly sadistic, and is obsessed with two things: lasagna and bloodshed. He doesn't care about anyone, much less Jon, and obviously takes sick pleasure in terrifying him, making sick comments and sadistic jokes at his expense whenever he feels like it. Unlike the original version, Garfield doesn't even care about his canon friends, as he brutally kills Odie, Nermal (which he coldly tells him that never really liked him before he kills him), and even kills Jon's girlfriend Liz just to spite Jon. Biography Garfield's killings first started when he killed Odie just to show how sadistic and barbaric he is. Jon fearfully hides behind a TV while Garfield roams around trying to find him, tauntingly telling him that he can smell him. Meanwhile Liz is waiting for Jon. When Garfield notices her, he teleports right at her location and killed her too. Mustering whatever courage he has, Jon comes in and shoots garfield in the eye with a shotgun, but Garfield taunts him, saying that bullets won't kill him. Jon, hopeless in stopping Garfield, then attempts to save Arlene, Garfield's canon girlfriend, and goes with the plan to save her but however, he soon runs right into Garfield in the basement, who bites and gruesomely takes his hand right off of his wrist socket, Desperate, Jon sets fire to one of the furnaces and it causes a explosion that destroys his house, however garfield is still alive. Jon is then presumably killed by Garfield, and then grows wings, and then flies off to an unknown location. He later appears in the exploitation fan series The Maestro Among Us, where Jon is revealed to be alive and forced to serve him lasagna nonstop. Maestro, a sadistic tyrant who seeks to rule the Multiverse, teleports right into his reality, where he offers him a chance to serve as his "pet", in exchange that he will make Jon both his slave and his cook, as the previous cook died in a terrible accident (Maestro implied that he may have something to do with the accident). Garfield was initially hostile, but Maestro "taught him how to obey" by forcing him to shift back into his cat form and threatening to make his own veins and arteries gruesomely eat him alive if he didn't comply. Fearing his life, Garfield agrees to his demands, and Maestro orders Corruptus to take him to the basement, where Eyesaur is also located. Corruptus then ordered Tazal, Catra, Tactimon, and Infinite to take turns feeding him every day and night, with Corruptus starting off with the first feed every week, threatening to kill them if they ever neglect their duties. Появления * Гарфилд Gameboy'd Часть 1/5 * Гарфилд Gameboy'd Часть 2/5 * Гарфилд Gameboy'd Часть 3/5 * Гарфилд Gameboy'd Часть 4/5 * Гарфилд Gameboy'd Часть 5/5 * Гарфилд Gameboy'd Complete * Gorefield мотивирует вас ASMR * Gorefield пытается войти в ваш дом (Asmr Roleplay) * Gorefield * 20000 Абонент LUMPCRATE UNBOXING * GAR-TYPE: Rise Of Starbuckle * Giygarfield * Горфилд в супе Галерея 1.jpg|Garfield asking Jon for lasagna. 2.png|Garfield trying to find Jon while in a spider-like form. 3.jpg|Garfield's evil laugh. 4.jpg|Garfield before killing Nermal in a snake-like form. 5.jpg|Garfield in a insect-like form. 6.jpg|Garfield smelling Jon's scent 90.png|Garfield in GAR-TYPE: Rise of starbuckle. maxresdefault555.jpg|Garfield in Giygarfield. Видео Category:Predators Category:Monsters Category:Eldritch Abominations Category:Murderer Category:Mass Murderer Category:Neutral Evil Category:One-Man Army Category:YouTube Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Male Villains Category:Sadists Category:Psychopath Category:Serial Killers Category:Animals Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Transformed Category:Size-Shifter Category:Completely Insane Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Internet Villains Category:Thought-Forms Category:Dark Forms Category:Spree-Killers Category:Paranoid Category:Parasite Category:Criminals Category:Elementals Category:Big Bads Category:The Heavy Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Alternate/True Forms Category:Genocidal Category:Brutes Category:Bigger Bads Category:Cannibals Category:Tragic Villains Category:Abusers Category:Giant Category:Giant Monsters Category:Cataclysm Category:Xenophobes Category:Homicidal maniacs Category:Successful Category:Wrathful Category:Karma Houdini Category:Creatures Category:Mysterious Category:Hatemongers Category:Human haters Category:Sociopaths Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Blood Suckers Category:Bloodthirsty Category:Homicidal Category:Hybrids Category:Vengeful Category:Torturer Category:Cats Category:Game Changer Category:Obsessed Category:Delusional Category:Insects Category:Force of Nature Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Provoker Category:Trickster Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Space Monsters Villains Category:Universal Threats Category:Universe Destroyers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Mutants Category:Mutated Category:Mutated Villains Category:Complete Monster Category:Zombies Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Pure Evil Category:Completely Wicked Category:Stalkers Category:Maestro Villains Category:Sadomasochists